Wildflower
by RenesmeeCBlack
Summary: Zia was raised in the Fire Nation, but belongs to every nation. She was taken in as child by Iroh, and raised as his own until she developed... Unusual talents, and Iroh sent her to the Earth Nation for her own safety. Zuko/ OC
1. Finding Zuko

Zuko walked down the path to the house he and his uncle were staying while they stayed in Ba Sing Se. It was ok looking, but inside it smelled horrible. Like goat pee, Zuko decided. He slowed as he heard footsteps behind him. Zuko stopped and quietly walked behind a bush and crouched, waiting to see who the person was and what they wanted. He breathed slowly trying to not make a noise as the person came into view. It was a girl with tan skin, and strangely red hair. The girl had a green shirt and pants on, a yellow bag, and she was barefoot. He decided to follow her and see where she was going. The girl made a path through the woods, Zuko stopped as she reached her destination. It was an area with stone pillars surrounding a stone circle in the ground which was in front of a stone square. The girl pulled off the bag and reached inside. She brought out a jug of water, a rock, a candle and matches. She then lighted the candle, and stood on the stone circle. Then the girl simply closed her eyes and took an earthbeanding stance. Zuko did not know why he didn't walk away but he felt like he needed to watch this even though he had seen earthbending thousands of times.

Zia sighed and breathed the fresh smell of the cherry trees. Then she slowly lifted her right arm, and pushed her left arm forward. Her legs where spread about 4 feet apart, and she was on her toes. She smiled as she heard the objects in front of her float into the air and shoot across the yard.

Zia tried to not think about that she may not have enough money to pay for the food she needed tonight, she had giving most of it to family that lives in the alley on the way out of Ba Sing Se. Her mother had always said she gave too much and that made her unique, of course her mother hadn't known that her daughter was even more talented. Zia had been born with blue swirls on her arms and down her legs; they looked similar to clouds or waves. Her mother had no idea that those tattoos gave Zia the ability to control all elements. The only person who could control all the elements was the Avatar, and Zia was defiantly not that. She couldn't be since there already was an Avatar, so she must not tell anyone. It could end up causing danger to her.

Zuko gasped as he saw the girl control not just the rock, but the water and fire! She had knocked down the candle and jug with airbending! He sucked in a breath as he saw the fire, water, and rock floating in the air. The each of the objects split into millions of tiny pieces. Not controlling his body he gasped again this time much louder than the other two. The girl whipped around to face him, her eyes glowing a shade of blue. It looked like her clothes where glowing too until Zuko realized it was her arms. She had swirling tattoos covering them. He saw her get off her "throne" and Zuko turned and ran hard. He must tell his uncle about this strange girl. She could be the key to him finally catching the Avatar!

A WEEK LATER…

Zia smiled as she walked into her work, it was a tea shop, which was run by a stinky old man. His name was Lee. Zia knew she was late, and that her payment today would be lowered. That was if she got paid today, she hadn't been paid for two months.

Iroh the Fire Nation Ex- General was dressed as an Earth Nation citizen. He was hoping Zia would not recognize him, but she most likely would. He had raised her since she was a baby. That was until he found out she had all the powers of an Avatar and he sent her away so her powers wouldn't be discovered by Ozai. But, Iroh was hoping she was not mad at him, if he was to get her to join Zuko and him to capture the Avatar. She was the reason for Zuko and him to come to the Earth Nation. She has become quite a women, though Iroh. She was very beautiful, with her red hair and hazel eyes with gold flecks. Of course he was trying to hatch a plan for Zuko and Zia to fall in love.

Iroh did not like Zuko's girlfriend, Mai. She just caused Zuko to get more frustrated when he talked to her, and Iroh could tell that Mai was only his girlfriend because she wanted live like royalty. Which was stupid because her dad happened to be a general so she was already living like royalty.

Iroh watched Zia walk over to the counter and grab an apron, paper, and an ink pen. She looked up sensing that someone was watching her, and Iroh slid farther back against the wall hoping she wouldn't see him. He sighed when she looked away, back to the old couple who was giving her their order. He then smiled when she turned and ran right into Zuko.

Zia was just turning around after taking an order from a cranky old couple, when she ran into a hard chest. "Sorry!" She said quickly as she stepped back, embarrassed. She looked up to see who she had run into. Zia stared; it was the boy that had watched her do all four bendings. Zia's eyes widened, as she realized that she would have to leave immediately. She had to get away from him before he told someone what she could do.

Zuko stared right back at the girl. It indeed was the girl he had saw doing all bendings. Zuko decided right then and there that she would be the key to the Avatars heart. She could air bend, and much prettier than that water bending girl. She could trick the Avatar into thinking she was also one of the last airbenders. Zuko smiled and reached out for her.

Zia flinched at his hand, then turn and ran out of the shop. Zuko sighed, why couldn't something finally be easy for me once in my life? He thought as he ran after her. He heard Iroh call after him, but Zuko still ran on. Gaining on the girl, he had chased her right into a dead end. He smiled at her wickedly and closed in on her.

"What do you want from me, Zuko?" She said bitterly. Zuko stopped coming towards her, how had she known his name?

"I'm not Prince Zuko!" Replied Zuko trying to convince her that he wasn't himself.

"Liar! Do you not remember me?" She asked this time it was her that was surprised. How did Zuko not remember her?

"Why should I remember you if this is only the second time I've seen you. The first time being in the woods when I watched you bend all elements." Said Zuko sounding unsure of himself.

"You don't remember your own best friend? Your own cousin, Zia?" She asked sounding hurt

"Zia died three years ago! You aren't her! Zia would never have spoken to me like that!" Zuko yelled, with tears in his eyes. He remembered the day he had been informed that his best friend had died.

"Iroh lied! He sent me away; he was too ashamed of me for being a freak! Besides you've changed Zuko, you would have never yelled at me. You also wouldn't have cared how I spoke to you, but now I guess you care that your royalty! Don't you remember how we promised each other that we would never act like Azula!" Zia yelled right back

Zuko stared at her, the only person other him that knew about that was Zia herself. "Zia?" He said unsure of how he felt that his best friend was alive, now a women, and well very different.

"Yes, Zuko. I am really Zia, now can we stop fighting and hug?" Zia replied in a breathy voice that made Zuko shiver. "Though you probably won't give me a hug because you're too good for that." Zia laughed, and then gasped. She looked up and smiled. Zuko had just run to her and hugged her tightly.

"Now there's the Zuko I know and love." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Zuko felt his whole body heat up, and Zia smiled. "So, why are you here? How has life been since I left?" Zia asked him as she pulled away from him, Zuko wished she didn't' he liked the way it felt when she was in his arms.

"Zia, I was banished. I was at a meeting about attacking an innocent village. I interrupted a general and said that wasn't right. "Zia gasped in horror "I had to fight, since I spoke out of turn. I thought I was going to fight the general I had spoken against. But when I got there it was my dad standing there. I wouldn't do it, I begged for mercy for me to fight against someone else. He gave me this scare." Zuko pointed to his scar on his left eye after he finished talking.

"Zuko, I didn't even realize that! I'm so sorry!" Zia said and pulled Zuko in for another hug. Zia then pulled away and toke his hand, she lead him over to a bench.

"Where are we anyways?" asked Zuko

"My house." Zia replied as she sat down, Zuko sat down beside her.

Zia leaned over and lifted her right hand up. Her fingers slowly touched his neck, and then slid up to his face. Zuko stared at her, not breathing at all. Her fingers then landed on his scar, she was tracing around it, and then lightly touching the full scar. Zuko closed his eyes liking the feel of her cool fingers against his hot face. Zia leaned forward suddenly and kissed his eyelid.

"Where are you going after this? Why are you here?" Zia asked him

"I'm here with Iroh." Zuko said as he opened his eyes to see her reaction to that. Zia's jaw was clenched and she had anger in her eyes. "He isn't ashamed of you, he loves you so much. Sometimes I get jealous." Zuko said hoping to make feel better.

"Hmm, sure."Replied Zia as she closed her eyes and leaned her head upward. Zuko knew she was hiding her tears; she didn't like people to see her cry. But a tear slid out and ran down her face. Zuko didn't realize what he was doing until it happened. Zuko wiped of her tear, and then blushed.

Zia opened her eyes and asked "So where are you going after this?"

"I think we are going to travel around the Earth Nation. Will you come with us?" Zuko asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course. Should I go pack my things in case you guys want to leave soon?" Zia asked Zuko

"Sure, can I come in with you? I want to see what your house looks like on the inside." Zuko asked

"Yeah, just don't get freaked out about my roommate she is kind of crazy." Zia told him

''I can handle it." Replied Zuko trying to sound tough.

"Sure, sure." Zia replied teasing him

Zuko pushed her and she laughed.


	2. Meeting Sue

Zia smirked as she walked into her house, that she was sharing with her friend Sue. She knew that Zuko was just trying to act all tough. But it didn't fool her. After al she was his best childhood friend.

"Sue, this is Zuko. Zuko this is Sue." Zia said, as Zuko warily looked at the girl hanging upside down. She had black curly hair, that hadn't been brushed for weeks, gray eyes, that had oversized pupils as if she where drunk.

"Hello…" Zuko said though it sounded more like a question.

"Ahhhh…hello Zuko…." Said Sue as she hoped down to the ground and flipped that way she landed on her feet.

Zuko blinked "How do you know my name?" he asked nervously.

"Well for one, Zia has talked all about you. Like how you're sweet, and have a nice chest." Sue told Zuko.

Zia blushed and said, "I did not!"

Sue winked and said, "That and I'm a physic."

Zuko stared at her then asked "Your joking right?"

Zia interrupted "Sue, I'm leaving with Zuko. I won't be living here anymore so, I'm going to pack up my stuff. Okay?"

"Yeah, oh and don't forget your" Sue started then was cut off as Zia's hand clamped over her mouth.

"We'll be going now" Zia said as she grabbed Zuko's hand and ran into her room, "Bye Sue!"

"What was that about? She's not too crazy." Zuko asked Zia

"Well you've never been here when she goes into one of her moments." Zia said as she tried to grab her suitcase that was on one of the rafters of the ceiling. Unfortunately she could only touch the tip of it so the suitcase teetered over and right as it was about to hit Zia, Zuko pulled her out of the way. Which caused Zuko to fall backwards with Zia on top.

Zuko blushed, as Zia said, "Well, hello there." She smirked at him, stood up, and put out her hand for him to take. He smiled at her as she surprisingly pulled him up to his feet without him even pushing himself up.

"Wow" Zuko said

"What?" Zia asked realizing that there were only a few inches from their faces.

"Your really different…" Zuko replied to Zia's question

"Well we haven't seen each other for awhile." Zia said as she turned, disappointed. Of course Zuko didn't realize that. (A/N ugh boys)

Zuko pulled Zia along while holding her suitcase in his other hand.

"Come on, Iroh's probably wondering where I am." He said

"He probably doesn't want me to come with you guys, maybe this wasn't a good idea." Zia said

Zuko turned around and said, "Since when have you cared what other people think Zia? You've never backed down from one of you're ideas."

Zia stared at him then said "One of your ideas is the reason you got banished, was it not? Zuko I'm not as reckless as I was when we where little. I've grown up."

Zuko thought, you've grown up in other ways to, as he looked at her. Then he smacked himself for thinking that.


End file.
